New and Improved Lorelai
by RandomGG25
Summary: Based on spoilers, my interpretation of season six. Yet another continuation of the finale. Scenes 7, 8, & 9 are up.
1. Scenes one and two

Okay I just found some really good spoilers for the first episode, New and Improved Lorelai. So, I am writing this off the basis of the info I found out. If you don't wanna know any spoilers, do not read this. This will probably be about one chapter, and if you want me to post the spoilers at the end of another chapter I will. Just tell me in reviews.

This is a continuation of the end of season five, even though it has been so overplayed. I'm only doing that because that is how the show will be. Okay so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I credit the characters and creation of the show to Amy Sherman Palladino. I also credit the basic idea to her. I am editing and expanding it. Also I credit the Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions in association with the Hufflund-Pollone Foundation. **

New and Improved Lorelai Scenes one, two, and three 

"What?" Luke asked.

"Will you marry me?" Lorelai repeated.

(After a moment) "Yes." He answered.

Lorelai gave him a watery smile and walked over to him, where she fell into his arms.

After a moment of standing in the middle of the diner wrapped up in each other's arms, Lorelai said,

"Thank you." Lorelai said, but it was muffled in Luke's shirt.

"For what?" Luke said looking down to her.

"For being you. For being the most amazing boyfriend I have ever had." Lorelai said. "Well, fiancé now." She added with a chuckle.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

"Hey let's go somewhere and celebrate." Lorelai said suddenly, turning around to get her coat and purse.

"Where?" Luke questioned.

"Funkytown." Lorelai said jokingly as she opened the door to the diner.

"Hey, wait." Luke called to her.

"What? Oh God, did you change your mind? How did I screw it up so fast? Was the Funkytown thing too quippy 'cause I thought you liked that about me..." She rambled nervously.

"No. The Funkytown thing was fine. I just...are you sure you want to celebrate now...I mean a minute ago...when you came in here..." He told her a little worried.

"I just want to be happy right now. Okay?" Lorelai said almost pleading with him.

"Yeah - Okay." He said.

Lorelai smiles at him. "Good. Now come on." 

Lorelai exits out of the diner. Luke heads after her.

"Where are we going?" Luke asks.

At the bike race

The remnants of the racers finishing the race are straggling in. The Bikers who have already finished the race are walking it off, milling around, some are hanging out in the Gazebo. A few are lying on the ground stretching or cramping. Kirk has set up a first aid table in the street and is on the ground kneeling over an outstretched Biker. He has the biker's leg in his hands and he is aggressively rubbing his hands back and forth like he is working out a cramp. The biker is writhing in pain. After a beat Kirk stops.

"Am I doing this right?" Kirk asked the biker.

"What?" The biker asked.

"Never-mind." Kirk said.

Kirk continues to massage the cramps out of the biker's leg. 

Taylor is stomping around the town's square, and Linda is sitting at a table with some crappy trophies on it. Taylor is pacing around, very annoyed, checking his watch, getting more and more annoyed with every biker that straggles in.

"These bikers are like rabbits! And where does it end! I have spent hours waiting on these ridiculous people to come in." Taylor ranted.

"Linda, start breaking all of this stuff down." He says gesturing to the tables. "If I don't get these tables back by midnight, I have to pay for another day!" he said storming off.

"But Taylor, we haven't handed out the trophies yet!" Linda called after him.

"The Trophies to who?" Taylor asked turning around.

"To the winners!" She exclaimed.

"Who cares about giving trophies to the winners! There's no one here to see them get the trophies except the losers, who I'm sure could give a rat's tushee if the winners get a trophy or not." Taylor told her exasperated.

"Okay. Should I put them back in the bubble wrap or…" She asked Taylor.

"Just give them to me!" He says grabbing them from her hands.

Taylor calls out to the bikers, "Who was first?"

A nearby biker laying on the ground raises his hand, and Taylor tosses him the trophy. "Congratulations." Taylor told him sarcastically. "Who was second?" He asked. Another biker raises his hand and is tossed his trophy. "Here. Third?" Taylor calls out.

Yet another biker raises his hand and Taylor tosses him the third place trophy.

"He's not third!" The biker in first place tells Taylor.

Taylor ignores him and continues his rant. "Rat's Tushee, party of one!" he calls out to the workers. "Everybody listen up! We really need to get these tables out of here and break down these chairs. I need the square packed up and cleared out in ten minutes."

Taylor glances across the street and notices Luke and Lorelai at the market trying to open the door but it is locked. "Hey we're closed! The market's closed!" he calls out and then rushes across the street towards the market. "What is wrong with people tonight?"

TBC 

**I hope you liked it. I will continue this; I just didn't want the first chapter to be really long. I will talk more about Luke and Lorelai in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of my interpretation. Please review. **


	2. Scenes three, four, five, and six

**Next chapter. Okay I messed up on the chapter title for the last chapter it should have been scenes one and two. **

New and Improved Lorelai 

**Scenes three, four, five, and six**

**Scene 3**

Luke and Lorelai are outside of Doose's trying to open the door.

"It's closed." Luke says.

"What happened to the twenty-four hour thing?" Lorelai asks.

"Maybe there's still someone inside." Luke suggests.

"I don't know, maybe." Lorelai said. They look up to see Taylor running to the market and yelling.

"The Market _is_ closed!" He yelled.

"What happened to the market being open twenty-four hours a day?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, it would have been if the bike race had come through WHEN IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!" Taylor told them yelling the last part out into the square.

"Well, is the market open now?" Lorelai asked irritated.

"I suppose. What is so important that you need?" Taylor questioned.

"Ugghhh…" Lorelai said looking over at Luke who shrugs.

"We uh, needed to get some uh, ice cream." Lorelai told him.

"You're _dire need_ is ice cream?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Yes." Luke said. "Now, is the market open?"

"Okay." Taylor said skeptically, opening the door to the market.

**Scene 4**

Rory walks into a Chinese restaurant where Logan is sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Hey." Rory says. Logan gets up and gives her a kiss.

"Hey Ace. Sit down." He says gesturing to the chair opposite him, and then takes a seat.

"So," Rory starts nervously, "How are things?"

Logan eyes her suspiciously, "Rory, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." She lies.

"Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me if something's bothering you. I'm your boyfriend, that's what boyfriends do." He tells her.

"Yeah I know, and you do a great job with it." She says.

"So," Logan presses.

"Well, I decided not to go back Yale next year." Rory tells him.

"Wow. How'd your mom take it?" Logan asked.

"Not well. I told her that I didn't want to go back because I didn't want to be journalist anymore and I didn't want to just be a drifter, you know? She said that I wasn't just going to bum around Star's Hollow all summer and work at the Book Store. So I went to my grandparents and now I'm living in their pool house." Rory told him.

"Wow Ace." Logan said. "I can't believe you don't want to be a journalist anymore. Is it because of my father?"

"No, it isn't. I've just been thinking a lot these past few days and it's just not something that I want to do anymore." She assured him.

"Well, as long as that's reason then it's good that you're not going to school to be one, but that's only reason you shouldn't be pursuing that career." Logan told her.

"Yes, it is. I'm so glad you agree with me." Rory said relieved.

The waiter comes to the table.

"Let's eat." Logan tells her with a reassuring smile.

Scene 5 

Outside the market. Lorelai is walking out the door heading towards the video store.

Kirk walks speedily up to Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" Kirk calls to her. "Lorelai he says again when he reaches her."

"What Kirk?" She says stopping and turning towards him.

"I just wanted to thank you." Kirk tells her.

"For what?" She asks him confused.

"Whatever it is that you told Luke so that he backed out of buying the Twickam House." He said excitedly.

"The Twickam House?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah. I don't know if Luke told you, but I had a competing offer on the Twickam House. We went to see the town elders, but they said Luke should have the house. Now of course, I'm not so sure that I want it, but now I have the option so thanks." Kirk tells her.

"Um, your welcome." Lorelai says awkwardly.

Then Kirk ran back to tend to the bikers.

Lorelai stops, in thought for a moment, and then walked into the video store.

Scene 6 

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai lay in Lorelai's room after 'Celebrating'. Lorelai is snuggled up on Luke's chest.

"You're beautiful." Luke says looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai looks up at him and gives him a kiss. "I love you." She says lovingly.

"I love you too." He says.

They're quiet for a moment.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

She got off him and shifted so she was facing him. "Were you planning on proposing?" Lorelai asked.

"Why do you ask?" Luke replied.

"Because yesterday you said something about kids." Lorelai said.

"Oh, yeah." Luke answered. Then paused. "I was going to but I didn't know when…"

"Oh right, right." Lorelai said thinking. "So that's why you bought the Twickam house then? For us and our kids?" Lorelai offered.

"Yeah, that's why- Wait, how did you?" Luke said baffled.

Lorelai replied with one word, "Kirk."

"I shoulda known." Luke said annoyed. Noticing Lorelai was still quiet he continued. "I was planning on telling you about it. But then I gave it back."

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Why did you give back the house?" She asked.

"Because you were mulling." He said simply.

Lorelai closed her eyes and sighed. "You thought I was going to sell my Inn didn't you?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Oh Luke, I wasn't going to take the job I was enjoying being wooed. I wish you would have told me about you wanting kids and the Twickam House though." Lorelai told him.

"I know, I should have. I just didn't know if you wanted all of that." Luke said.

"I'm sorry." Luke added.

They both lie in the bed with their eyes closed.

"Kids would be good." Lorelai says not moving or opening her eyes.

Soon the two drift off to sleep.

TBC 

**Sorry it took me a little while to update but I had to completely make up scenes four and five and parts of 3 and six and make it all fit in together. It took a lot of brainstorming and planning to finally do a new chapter. So please review. **


	3. Scenes seven, eight, and nine

**Third chapter. **

New and Improved Lorelai Scenes seven, eight, and nine 

The diner is buzzing with excitement, there are a few bikers inside. Luke is moving around the diner at good speed in a seemingly very good mood.

"Blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs!" Luke yells to the kitchen.

"I didn't order pancakes!" The costumer tells him.

"Well you should've." Luke tells him. "Okay, who needs coffee?"

Luke goes to the tables and refills all the coffee cups.

"Her you go Trudy. Top that off for you Mack. What do you say, cup of joe for Joe?" Luke says talking to the costumers. Luke chuckles to himself as he refills the coffee cups. "Okay everybody, it's free toast day. Who wants toast?" Luke announced.

The costumers look at each other with confused looks on their faces as they raise their hands for free toast.

"Coming right up." Luke Calls

A very excited Babette and Miss Patty bound in the door.

"Where the hell is he?" Babette yells out.

"Luke! Oh Luke!" Miss Patty calls out.

Luke comes over to them. "Just sit anywhere ladies." Luke says with a smile, gesturing around the diner.

"You're in a good mood." Patty said suggestively.

"I bet he is." Babette says. "Engagement sex is the best!" Babette calls to Luke's back.

Luke stops and turns around. "Have a seat right there." Luke says pointing to a table then walking away.

"Could I get some toast?" A costumer asks.

Scene Break 

Taylor is standing outside of the Twickam house with a Real Estate agent and Kirk.

"So, the house is now officially on the market?" Kirk asked excitedly.

"Yep." The real estate agent said she wrote down some information on a paper she was holding.

Luke's Diner 

Luke is sitting at Babette and Miss Patty's table talking to them.

"Oh." Babette said disappointedly.

"You went modern." Miss Patty says with a fake smile.

"Well, that's okay too, sugar. The important thing is that you're getting married." Says Babette trying to make Luke feel better.

"We're very happy for you, Luke." Miss Patty tells him.

"Yes, we are." Babette agrees.

"Uh huh. Thanks. Listen, I'm gonna check on that breakfast for you two. I'll be right back." Luke says uncertainly. He walks away from them.

"She proposed." Patty said in disbelief.

"Well, thank god he's got a good ass." Babette said, shaking her head in disgust.

Luke goes in the back, his happy mood is now gone.

Scene 8 

Lorelai is walking down the street. Gypsy runs up to her.

"Lorelai I just heard the news!" She said excitedly.

Lorelai smiled. "Oh yeah?"

Gypsy nodded. "So, are you pregnant? Or just engaged?" Gypsy asked.

Lorelai's face fell. "I'm not pregnant Gypsy." Lorelai said.

"Damn! I lost the pool, I have to give Kirk ten bucks." Gypsy said disappointedly and trudged across the street.

Lorelai continued walking and then she saw Patty and Babette coming towards her.

"Lorelai!" Miss Patty called.

"Hey Patty, Babette." She said greeting them.

"We were just talking to your gorgeous fiancé at the diner," Babette started.

Lorelai blushed and looked down.

"So you proposed huh?" Patty asked jumping in.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Well, we think it's great that you two kids are finally shackin' up!" Babette said and Patty nods vigorously agreeing with her. "What we want to know is, when are you gonna have some youngsters running around your house?" she prodded.

"Um, we're not sure yet." She said starting to walk away. "Look I've got to get going, great talking to you ladies!" Lorelai called out to Patty and Babette.

"Bye doll!" Babette yelled to her.

"Goodbye dear!" Miss Patty called out to her.

She continues walking, then she looks over and notices the Twickham House at the end of the block. A Real Estate Agent is putting up a "For Sale" sign. Lorelai turns and walks down the street toward the agent. 

"Hi." She says.

"Hello There." The Real Estate Agent replies.

"For sale again, huh?" She asks. 

The agent says, "Yes. We had an offer, but the buyer backed out. But we think it'll move fast. It has all the original fixtures, great light, a ton of terrific potential."

Lorelai glances at the house.

"Yes it does." Lorelai confirms.

The real estate agent hands her a flier. "Are you interested?" The Agent asks her.

"Oh, well...maybe." Lorelai tells her.

"It would be a great house for kids." The real estate agent says.

"Oh, please, not you too." Lorelai says pleadingly. 

"I'm sorry, what?" The Agent replies.

Lorelai's cell phone rings.

"Nothing." She waves the flier, "Thanks." Lorelai walks off and the real estate agent returns to the sign. Lorelai answers the phone as she walks.

"Hello."

**Scene 9**

Inside the Gilmore Mansion in Richard's study, the same day. Richard is standing talking into the phone.

"Lorelai. Wonderful. How lucky that I caught you. Now, there are a few things to go over." Richard says in a normal tone.

"What dad?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if you made your decision about joining the Durham Group?" Richard asks.

"I have." Lorelai tells him stiffly.

"And?" Richard asks. "What have you decided?"

"I'm not going to take the job. Look, dad is the only reason you called?" She asked growing more and more annoyed as the conversation continued.

"No, that's not the only reason. But may I ask you, why you're not taking the job?" Richard says.

"I'm not taking it because I love my Inn. It's still new it's barely been open a year, and I don't want to leave Star's Hollow." Lorelai told him simply.

"By Star's Hollow you mean Luke." He said defeated.

"Luke, yes. And Sookie, Jackson, everyone. I love it here." She told him.

"Ah, I see." Richard said. "Well, I wanted to tell you that Rory's court date has been moved to Wednesday."

"Okay what time?" Lorelai asked, looking for a pen and paper to write it down.

"That's the other thing, we think it would be best if you didn't come." Richard told her cavalierly.

"What?" Lorelai asked hurt.

"It would less pressure for everyone, and you and Rory aren't getting along very well now, so it would be the best arrangement." He replied.

Lorelai stood silent and stunned on the sidewalk.

"Well, that's all. I'll see you Friday." Richard said as he hung up the phone.

**TBC**

**Since it is obvious to those who have read the spoiler I added alterations to the eighth scene, I just want to say that not all is based on spoilers. So anyways, any old way, please review. It will be much appreciated. Gracias. **


End file.
